Defense of the Grail War
by MalforyThistlefall
Summary: An idea I came up with while I was hanging around with some friends. Wanted to try my luck at making something along the lines of this here. So, what happens when Seven unseen Master's summon Seven Servant's from the world of DOTA 2?
1. Official Servant Voting

**Defense of the Grail War**

(Authors Note: So I narrowed the Servant's down to a few choices, and wanted to know what everybody thought about my ideas. So, I'll leave this chapter up for a few days to get some people's opinions before I actually get to work. Go ahead and vote for your favorite person for each class, or suggest a new one.)

Saber: Juggernaut / Sven / Skeleton King

Lancer: Phantom Lancer / Slardar / Magnus

Rider: Chaos Knight / Luna / Chen

Archer: Windrunner / Drow Ranger / Clinkz

Caster: Invoker / Storm Spirit / Rubick

Assassin: Templar Assassin / Phantom Assassin / Riki

Berserker: Axe / Huskarr / Ursa


	2. Chapter One: Saber

**Defense of the Grail War**

Quiet footsteps moved softly down the lane as slightly labored breathing could be heard behind Saber's mask. This fight was much different than any of those he had fought before. There were no towers, no creeps, no ancients, no runes or shopkeepers, and worst of all, no team. He was alone, pit against six others, and it weighed on his mind how all this happened.

But he could not let that distract him now. He peeked into the jungle to see if his assailant was still chasing him, but all he saw was an empty lane. He slowly and carefully moved out of the jungle and into the open lane, looking around, making sure of everything in his head.

The Holy Grail War.

From what he understood, Saber had been transported to his usual fighting ground under strange conditions by a Master he had yet to see. And he would have to battle against six other heroes in order to attain the Holy Grail, and grant him his wish.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of hoofs moving closer. Knowing full well hiding would not work a second time, he readied his blade and squinted his eyes toward the source of the noise.

Coming out from the fog of war, a lone man on a horse charged out. Both the man and horse were clad head to toe in armor, and something about the man let Saber knew he was not from the same world as him. After making sure he knew the intentions of his first rival, Saber readied himself.

Suddenly, from the blade of the horsemen, a large ball of some unidentifiable mass came toward Saber. Magic, no doubt, and he had only just enough time to react.

"JUGGERNAAAAUT!"

Kicking himself into a whirling spin, holding his blade at full length, Saber moved towards the horsemen as fast as he could. The attack the Servant had thrown merely fell apart upon contact with Saber. The horsemen charged full speed toward the oncoming tornado of blades, and moved to swing his bludgeoning axe down onto his foe.

Saber's battlefury ended just as he came into range of his opponent, and he moved to dodge the strike. He rolled across the ground and quickly slid up onto his feet, eyeing the horsemen through his mask.

"Hah, you'll have to be much faster, Rider."

Rider eyed Saber briefly before a rift appeared between the two. Saber felt himself pulled into it, and suddenly found himself only inches from the hostile Servant. He raised his blade and heard the loud clash of metal as his sword clashed with the large bludgeoning axe of Rider. As they held their blades, pushing them against each other, Rider's horse reared up on its hind legs and backed away.

Saber jumped away to figure out why Rider's horse had done such a thing, but his investigation was a brief one. Suddenly, a large crash was heard, and a large of dust kicked up to the left of the two. Turning his head to see what had happened, a hulking red figure walked out from the dust, dragging a massive axe.

"Axe hacks!"

Suddenly, the new Servant's eyes became blood red as he charged full speed at Rider and Saber. They both readied themselves for battle, and as he came into range, Saber struck his blade down at the enemy Servant.

"What?!"

As his blade made contact, Saber and Rider were both flung away after their new enemy swung his axe in a helix around him. Saber felt some blood trickling down his waist, but ignored it. He growled lowly and stood back up, summoning a ward of healing for himself. He felt the wound close up almost as soon as it had opened.

Staring into the ongoing fight, Rider had already thrown one of his strange blasts toward the new Servant, stunning him briefly as Rider got as many good hits off on him as he could. It seemed like the Servants skin was made of steel, however, as most of the attacks hardly scratched him.

Saber quickly realized what he was dealing with and turned back, running full speed into the jungle for protection. He closed his eyes and dashed through the forests, put off by the lack of neutral monsters the forest had in this unsettling world.

"Rider and Berserker… I see. Only four left to identify then."

He dashed further into the forest, unaware of a mysterious figure melded in the shadows of the jungle, watching his every move.

Soon, his movements strayed too far to the invading entity, into her kill zone. Out of thin air, a woman appeared and sent a large red blast of energy from mystic blades on her arms. Saber, caught off guard, could only watch as he was blasted a good few meters away from where he was once running. He slowly got to his feet as he saw the girl running right for him.

The attack had taken a lot out of Saber. His wounds had reopened, and new ones ha formed. Blood began to slowly move down one of his mask, and his outfit way slowly being stained red. He readied his blade slowly, not in any shape to fight a Servant, and prepared for what seemed like his inevitable death. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"I face… my fate…"

He opened his eyes after he realized he should have been killed by now, and saw his attacked hoisted a good few feet in the air above him. Near him, he saw a peculiar man in a mask, wearing black and green robes.

"I think that sneak attacks are unfair for combat like this. Go ahead and find yourself a place to patch up, Saber, leave this one to me."

One of the only faces Saber could recognize, Rubick, held the Servant he assumed was Assassin in the air a moment longed before throwing her into a large collection of trees. He angrily burst forward out of them, now with a protective barrier around her, and charged at the offending Servant.

"Caster… Very well, I will leave this Servant in your hands."

Taking off once again, Saber clutched his blade and summoned another healing ward to move with him. He felt the wounds closing once more, but his mana was being depleated every time he did that. If he kept having to heal his injuries, he would be unable to use his Noble Phantasm when he needed it. He sighed as he found a nice hiding spot in the jungle, making it his resting spot as the night slowly began approaching.


End file.
